Different
by katgirl5
Summary: Hinata has always been different from the other girls, and has never been able to live a normal life. But as she gets older, and things get harder, she finds someone who can see her for her, and not her differences.
1. Chapter 1 From the Start

**Note: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter One **

_**I guess this whole thing really started when I was seven years old. It was my first slumber party, I was going to be spending the night with four other girls from my class, for my friend's birthday party. When Temari sent out the invitations I was really excited about going. My mother thought it was a bad idea, but my father didn't think it would be a problem. I begged my mom to let me go, as my dad assured her I'd be fine. Little did I understand the reason that my mother was so hesitant about me going. **_

_**I was the last one to get to the party because my mom decided to talk to me about the situation before I could leave the house.**_

"_**Now, I just want you to understand that I'm worried about you going to this party."**_

"_**Why, mommy?" I asked confused.**_

"_**Well… You're different from the other little girls. You know that don't you?"**_

"_**Well, yeah. But they're my friends, they'll understand."**_

"_**I'm not so sure. You all are young, and don't understand everything. Please just promise me something?" She pleaded.**_

"_**What mommy?"**_

"_**When it's time for bed, and you change into your pajamas, change in the bathroom by yourself, okay? Can you do that for mommy?"**_

"_**They'll understand-"**_

"_**No, promise me!" **_

"_**Okay." **_

_**We pulled the car up to the front of Temari's house and I lugged my night-bag out of the car and up the walkway. My mother followed close behind so she could inform Temari's mom about my "difference". I watched as she whispered into her ear discretely. Her eyes grew wide for a second, then she nodded and assured my mom that "everything would be just fine". Then the girls ran down the stairs to greet me to the party.**_

"_**Hinata! You're here!" Sakura squealed excitedly. She was my best friend at the time. **_

"_**Come on, we're playing "Ponies" in my room, you can play too." Temari exclaimed.**_

"_**Okay, hold on." I said.**_

_**I threw my arms around my mom's waist and hurriedly said, "Bye mom, love you."**_

"_**Hold on," she stopped me, "Remember what I told you. And if you decide you want to come home you can call me, no matter what time it is, and I'll come get you." She said as she placed a kiss on my forehead. **_

"_**Yeah, okay." I said and wriggled out of her arms to go join my friends.**_

_**That night after we finished watching a movie, Temari's mom came in to tell us to get ready for bed and put on our night-gowns. All of the girls, Temari, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen, began pulling off their clothes and putting their pajamas on. I stood still, remembering what my mom had told me. **_

"_**You can go change in the bathroom down the hall." Temari's mom told me. I nodded quietly and began to walk down the hallway holding my night-outfit close to my chest.**_

"_**Where are you going, Hinata?" I heard Sakura call after me. I ignored her and kept walking. I changed my clothes and walked back down the hallway and joined my friends again. Temari's mother had gone back downstairs, and they were all getting their sleeping-bags laid out on the floor.**_

"_**Why did you change in the bathroom?" Sakura asked. I shrugged.**_

"_**Are you embarrassed of your body?" TenTen asked.**_

"_**No, my mom said I have to." I replied.**_

"_**Is your mom embarrassed of your body?" Ino giggled. This made everyone laugh, and I laughed hysterically at the comment.**_

"_**No." I chuckled.**_

"_**Then why did she say you can't change with us?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**Because I'm… different." I claimed.**_

"_**How?" Ino asked.**_

"_**I'm not supposed to tell anyone…" I stammered.**_

"_**Yeah but we're your friends, and it isn't nice to keep secrets." Temari said. And how could I argue with that logic? They WERE my friends. They'd understand.**_

"_**Okay, I'll show you, but it's a secret and you can't tell anyone." I caved. Sakura held out her pinky, and so did my other friends.**_

"_**Pinky promise." They said in unison. **_

"_**Okay." I looked at them all for a second and then I pulled down my pants and underwear. Everyone gasped and their eyes grew wide. **_

"_**What is that?!?" Sakura shrieked.**_

"_**Hey, my brothers have those!" Temari exclaimed.**_

"_**Ew! Are you a boy?!?" TenTen whined.**_

"_**EW!!! BOY!!" They screamed.**_

"_**No! I'm a girl!" I cried. **_

"_**I don't want to sleep with a boy in the room." Sakura stated.**_

"_**Me either." the others said.**_

"_**Go home. You're weird." Temari said. And just like that I had lost all of my friends. My mom had been right, they didn't understand. I ran down the stairs wailing and ran to Temari's mom. Sakura and the other girls followed close behind.**_

"_**I wanna go home!" I cried.**_

"_**What happened?!?" Temari's mother asked worriedly.**_

"_**She's gross, that's what! She's weird. She's got a-"**_

"_**Oh." Her mother sighed sadly. **_

"_**Girls, she**__**isn't gross or weird, she just has a kind of… You know how some people are born with extra fingers or toes? Well it's kind of like that." Her mom explained. **_

"_**I don't care! I want her to leave!" Temari shrieked. **_

"_**Temari! That's very mean, Hinata is your friend. Her difference doesn't change that."**_

"_**Yes it does! She can't be my friend anymore!" Temari said defiantly, and the other girls agreed.**_

"_**Temar-" Her mother began. **_

"_**Stop. Please, it doesn't matter. I just want to go home." I pleaded. Temari's mother nodded. **_

"_**Hinata, you stay downstairs with me, the rest of you go upstairs and think about how you would feel if it were you in Hinata's place." Her mom said. So I went and sat on the couch, the other girls ran back upstairs, and Temari's mom got on the phone and asked my mom to come pick me up, as she explained what happened. **_

_**My mom drove silently as I sat in the passenger seat and sobbed hysterically. After all, what could she say to make me feel better. I had lost all of my friends.**_

_**When I went back to school on Monday, everyone was avoiding me. Everyone was talking about me. Everyone was calling me names. I called my mom to pick me up early. It went on for weeks. Eventually, my parents pulled m me out of the school all together, and decided to home-school me. And that's when I officially discovered what it would be like to live the life of a hermaphrodite. **_

**Author's comments: **

**So what do you all think so far? Good? Bad? Drop a review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 Currently

**Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**Also: Since people who read the first chapter threw a hissy fit let me point out that this is a story about a hermaphrodite (someone with sexual organs of both genders). If you don't like it don't read it. I didn't realize so many people would flame me for making a story that people with this genetic dysfunction could relate to. If you don't like it don't write a review saying "That's gross I'm not reading this". I can obviously tell that not many people are reading it by the number of views. Good reviews, or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated though. You may continue now.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I am now sixteen years old. Ever since I was seven years old I have been home-schooled. I really don't have a social life because I'm afraid to be near other people, and I know they won't understand my condition. I hate being what I am. It ruins everything. I could never have a boyfriend, because lets face it, who would want me? Today's people are narrow minded, and they are afraid of that which they do not understand. They are afraid of me. I'm not a monster, people. I'm a human being like you. I am different, yes I am aware of that. So I'm a girl, and I have a penis. So what? Do you realize that this extra organ, this penis, is not taking place of my feelings? 'Cause I have those too. Shocker isn't it? My family is dysfunctional. My parents argue all the time. These counselors always tell me, "It isn't your fault. The argument is never about you." That's a load of bull. It is about me. They can't decide what to do with me. They considered having a surgery on me to remove the "extra appendage". Isn't that just too funny?!? They make it sound like I have an extra finger, or toe, or something. They are ashamed to say, "Our daughter, the hermaphrodite". They can't just say, "her penis". Well I am not ashamed to say it. I have a penis. If I wasn't afraid of the people who want to hurt me, who want me dead because of my mutation I would stand on a rooftop and shout it. I would climb the sears tower and shout, "I, Hinata Hyuga, am a hermaphrodite, and I have a penis! And if you have a problem with my difference you can suck it! That's right, you can suck it, because I don't give a damn!" Yeah, that would be cool. But I would never do that. There are too many crazy people that find me disgusting because of this "extra appendage". And I've lost track of my story. I would get this surgery, except, get this, we can't afford it. My parents can't deal with me crying every night. They considered giving me up for adoption, actually they tried to. But no one just seems to be in the market for a sixteen-year-old hermaphrodite girl. So not even my own parents want me. I can't tell you how fuck'n great that makes me feel about myself. I just need to get out of this house. I can't deal with these people anymore…

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?!?"

"Because, you're not ready for it. You're not going to public school."

"You mean you aren't ready!"

"Shut up!"

God, how many times have I had that argument? I've lost count, that's how many. That's usually where it ends, because in dialogue you can't really say the smack across my cheek that comes with the whole "shut up" thing. That's where I start crying. Can you blame me? I just finished this argument. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I do this a lot. I grab the razor that I keep hidden and make a slice on my arm. I have a lot of these slices. Faded, whitish-gray scars scattered up and down my forearms. Probably a scar for every tear that I have shed in my sixteen years of existence. My parents don't even notice that I have them. They don't pay enough attention. These thoughts depress me, so I make another slice. It feels good, in an odd way. Like the blood in my veins releases my sadness. I've cried so much that I have run out of tears, but it's okay, because my blood can cry for me. I make another slice, and another, I just keep cutting. This is more than I've ever done before. It's usually one or two, but right now I count eight. This is too much. It's too much. Shit, this really is too much! They all just keep bleeding. How much blood have I lost? I look in the sink, the white marble bowl is staining red. I'm feeling dizzy. This night, my parents realize that I'm cutting. It really took a lot to make them see it. Everything goes black and then…

Author's note: Okay, no, Hinata is not dead. You just have to keep reading and find out. I really hope you like it. Drop a review of constructive criticism or good comments. Keep the flames and bad comments to yourself. I will only delete them.


	3. Chapter 3 Suicide Watch

**Note: I do not own Naruto, god I wish I did though.**

**Warning: This is a story about a hermaphrodite (someone with the sexual organs of both genders) If you do not like these types of ideas, click "x" now and leave. You may refrain from reviewing "That's gross. I'm not reading this" I don't care. You won't be missed. However feel free to review with good comments or constructive criticism. **

----------------------------------------------------------------

I feel dizzy. And then everything goes black…

I open my eyes to a painfully bright light. I move my arm over my eyes to block the light. What is this on my wrists? Bandage? Where am I? I look around at my surroundings and realize that I am in a hospital room. I have machines beeping around me, and there are some tubes in my arms. The room appears to be empty of anyone. I find a remote attached to my bed. There is a button 'call nurse'. I press it. I hear a buzzing sound and then a feminine voice picks up on the other line.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Yeah…I'm Hinata Hyuga, um… so… now what?"

"Ah, Hinata, let me tell your parents you're awake and I'll be right in"

"Um… 'kay."

I sit up in the bed and twiddle my fingers together. I listen to the rhythmic beeping of the machines. A young woman steps into the room and gives me a warm smile.

"Hello, Hinata. I'm nurse Kandy and I will be taking care of you."

I nod.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Hinata." Kandy says.

Good. Maybe now everyone will realize just how upset I have been. As Kandy checks the machines my parents walk into the room. My father is holding my mother, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, with a blank expression on his face. My mother gasps, covers her mouth and tears up at the sight of my condition.

"Hinata, h-how are you feeling?" she asks. That's a stupid question. I'm in a hospital, for almost dying, how am I supposed to feel?

"Fine, I guess…."

"I'm so sorry. Why? Why did you do this? Do you really want to go to school this badly?" I stare at her for a moment, and then I nod.

"Okay," my dad interrupts, "You can go to school. We'll sign you up in a few weeks. You have to stay here for two weeks, on suicide watch. You'll be going to a meeting tomorrow, with other people that do stupid shit like you just did." he states bluntly. I hate my father, with a burning passion.

" , with all do respect, your daughter just woke up, and we need to give her as little stress as possible. I find what you have said offensive. Many people deal with their depression in different ways. Inflicting pain is your daughter's, along with many other people. Now we are going to help her out of this, but she needs your support, and your negative comments don't help." Kandy lectures my father. I'm too weak, and scared to laugh right now, but on the inside I'm dying from a rage of laughter.

"Sorry." is all he says.

The next morning I wake up to the same bright room. Nurse Kandy is already there, checking my blood pressure.

"Hello sleepy-head," she smiles, "How are you feeling today?"

"I dunno…" I shrug. I feel like I'm living, that's what. I wonder if this is a good or bad thing.

Nurse Kandy is nice and all, but she shoves too much sunshine up your ass, you know? She pulls up a cart with a tray of food on it, which looks absolutely repulsive, I might add. The contents are a pathetic attempt at scrambled eggs, most likely fake bacon, green jello, apple juice, and milk. I poke at the eggs with my plastic fork, as nurse Kandy watches me.

"Sorry, if I sound rude, but why are you staring at me while I eat?" I question, kind of pissed off, though I'm not exactly sure why.

"Well, you're on suicide watch. You may find a way to harm yourself with the utensils, so we have to keep an eye on you." She explains. I look at the plastic fork and spoon, noting that there is no plastic knife. I don't see how I could possibly hurt myself with these.

"Well that's stupid, is that even possible?" I ask.

"You'd be surprised at the things people can do with them." she answers.

"Like what?" Nurse Kandy doesn't respond. "Oh, I get it. You can't say, 'cause then you'd be giving me ideas. Got it." Nurse Kandy gives me an apologetic smile.

"I know what it's like. I was like you when I was your age." she sighs.

"They pay you to say that to everyone, right? I'm sure yesterday you were able to relate perfectly to some little black boy who was shot in a drive by." (A/N: I'm not being racist, don't kill me.)

Nurse Kandy smiles, and shakes her head. She rolls up her sleeves and shows me the undersides of her forearms. They're covered in cuts, scars, and bruises.

"I'm telling the truth." she adds, as if I couldn't see that.

"Oh, sorry," I feel kind of bad now. "Why?" I find myself muttering.

Nurse Kandy looks up at me surprised.

"Why did I hurt myself?" I nod in response.

"Well… I never did very well in school, and I was living with my father. My mother died when I was just a little girl. My father drank and he…hit me. Of course, I thoughts that's how things were supposed to be, so I always managed to find boyfriends who treated me the same way…" she sighed. I nodded. I guess maybe she did understand me, a little bit anyways.

The time for the meeting arrived, and I guess I could say in simplest terms, I wasn't looking forward to it. The nurse came in and unhooked my machines, removing the tubes and needles from my arms. I got dressed into some clothes that my parents had dropped-off, I repeat dropped off, for me. Kandy walked me down the hall to the elevator, and we rode down to the floor where the meeting was being held. When I got to the doors to the meeting Kandy left me, since there was another nurse inside, leading the meeting. I entered the doors and sat down in an empty seat which was arranged in a large circle of chairs. I felt nervous, like everyone was watching me. And they kind of were. The nurse turned in her chair to face me.

"I'm Ellen. Welcome to the group. And what's your name?" Ellen smiled warmly.

"Ah… I- I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"And why were you placed in suicide watch, what did you do?" she pressed on.

"I-I shouldn't be here. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just um.. Over cut."

"I see. Well group lets greet Hinata, make her feel welcome. And then we can all introduce ourselves." Ellen instructed.

"Welcome Hinata." They all said in unison. It was weird.

The young boy next to Ellen spoke first.

"Um, hi Hinata. I'm Chikaru, and I am a cutter, too . This is my third time in suicide watch… I'm really trying to get better, but I just feel depressed, you know?"

"Hi Chikaru." I responded with a small nod. Next was another boy, who seemed confident, and wore a smile.

"Hey Hinata, I'm Kurai, and I tried to overdose on sleeping pills. I have been in here for three weeks now, and I'm doing a lot better. The nurses here are really great. And I have made a lot of friends in the group. The people here have all been really nice to me, and I really feel welcome for once. If you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be here to listen." he said. I nodded quietly.

"That's very nice of you, Kurai." Ellen said. Next was a young girl, she seemed nice.

"I'm Michelle. I'm here because I tried to drown myself. I'm glad I didn't though. And you should be glad that you're alive too. When we get out of here, we should hang out sometime." She smiled.

"Okay," I nodded, "That would be cool." Next came another boy, he had spiky black hair, and onyx eyes.

"I'm Sasuke (A/N: Lol don't kill me. I love Sasuke a lot, I'm a fan girl, but I couldn't help myself.) I tried to hang myself, but I didn't pick a sturdy enough rope. I can never do anything right, not even suicide." he sulked.

"Sasuke has only been here for two days, maybe you could talk with him, I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Ellen said. I just kind of nodded, and Sasuke did a frustrated "Hn".

And finally I looked at the last person in the circle. When I looked I saw the most beautiful face…

**Author's note: Sorry to leave you on another cliffhanger, but I'm still kind of planning how this happens. I would also like to give you readers some insight on why I am writing this story. This story is in loving memory of my best friend, Michelle. Two years ago she committed suicide. Michelle was a hermaphrodite, but she was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She committed suicide because she couldn't handle the stress of being judged by everyone. I loved her very much, and I still mourn for her today. I wrote this story to open people's eyes to this disease, in hope that it could change, at least one person's thoughts on the condition. I am thankful to say that it has changed a few people's perspectives, and I hope it will continue to help. This is why I take great offence when people review on this story saying that hermaphrodites are disgusting. These are the kinds of things said that caused me to lose my best friend. We were closer than you can imagine possible, I gave her a kidney when she had a dysfunctional one, and I hope you will be respectful to my feelings, and not insult people with this condition. Thank you, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. May god bless you for opening your eyes and mid to new things. **


	4. Chapter 4 Twenty Questions

**Note: I do not own Naruto, god I wish I did though.**

**Warning: This is a story about a hermaphrodite (someone with the sexual organs of both genders) If you do not like these types of ideas, click "x" now and leave. You may refrain from reviewing "That's gross. I'm not reading this" I don't care. You won't be missed. However feel free to review with good comments or constructive criticism. I also decided to include why Sasuke is on suicide watch, for you curious readers.**

-----------------------------------

Sitting at the end of the circle was a boy, a gorgeous boy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and little whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hey, Hinata. I'm Naruto and I'm here… well…I tried to commit suicide." He trailed off.

"Well obviously, you're in suicide watch, dope." Sasuke retorted.

Ellen glared at Sasuke sternly.

"Wh-what did you do?" I asked.

"Bag over the head…"

"Why?" I couldn't imagine why such a beautiful person would want to take his own life.

"Ah… I don't really want to say right now…" He trailed off, again.

"Oh."

The meeting went on, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy staring at Naruto. I wondered what could have possibly led him to trying to commit suicide. I just couldn't imagine what would be wrong with such a perfect person.

"Hinata, dear, the meeting is over, you can go now." Élan interrupted my thoughts. I looked around and realized that everyone had left. Damn, I was hoping to catch up to Naruto, and maybe talk to him.

"Ah, where did everyone go?" I asked Ellen.

"Well, I can't be sure, but most likely to the cafeteria for lunch." She responded. I nodded and hurried off, rushing to the cafeteria to see if I could find Naruto. To no avail, he wasn't there. But I was feeling pretty hungry… I went through the lunch line and got some food, it looked a little more appetizing than the breakfast from earlier today. Once I had paid for my food I searched the cafeteria for an open seat, almost all of the tables were full. I did find one table that was open, and I recognized the person sitting at it. I pulled out a chair and sat down, setting my tray in front of me.

"Hi Sasuke." I said.

"Hn."

"You aren't a big talker are you?"

"I don't have much to talk about. And I don't like people."

"I see…" Then there was an awkward silence, he just stared at me for a while.

"So," I began, "Why did you try to…uh…?"

"Kill myself?" he finished.

"Yeah."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna."

"It'll make you feel better…"

"Nope."

"Come on." I pried.

"If I tell you, will you shut up and leave me alone?"

"Nh-hn." I nodded.

"Fine. Urm… well… I'm *cough*. That's why"

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't tell what you said…"

"I'm… gay…" he whispered.

"Oh, is that all? So what?" I asked.

"No, you'll think I'm gross…"

"No I won't." He couldn't even imagine how normal that seemed compared to my reason.

"Yeah, you will. I don't want to tell you…"

"Trust me, I won't think you're gross. You don't even know." I stated sarcastically.

"…For my brother… *cough*"

"What's for your brother?" I was getting confused.

"*Sigh*. No, I'm… gay for my brother… I like my brother… In a gay way." He whispered.

"Oh…" I finally got it, "Well yeah, that would put a damper on things… But I mean, still…"

"Oh, that's not bad?!? Then why did you try to off yourself?" He responded, obviously pissed.

"Ah… I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?!? I just told you that I'm…."

"Uh… The last time I told people it seriously ruined my life." I answered. This was starting to get out of hand, so I got up and threw my tray away.

"Hey! Come back here," Sasuke hollered after me, "Tell me why! You owe me! And I swear if you tell anyone…!"

"Hey, it was nice talking to you, gotta go." I called behind me as I ran back towards my room. As I ran through the halls I saw a hospital room, with its door open, and guess who was inside?

Author's note: Oh my god, you all are going to kill me, aren't you?!? I swear next chapter will make up for it. It will be nothing but Hinata and Naruto, I promise. So I told you why Sasuke is on suicide watch now. Lolz. Yeah, again, couldn't help it…

**Sasuke: Kitty, I'm so going to kill you…**

**Me: Eh-heh… hello Sasuke, my love…**

**Sasuke: You made me gay for my brother?!?**

**Me: … Maybe…**

**Sasuke: (glares) You make me seem like a total weirdo in this story.**

**Me: I know! I'm sorry, for this and, the other one-**

**Sasuke: Other one…?**

**Me: …**

**Sasuke: What other one?**

**Me: Huh? What are you talking about? (Nervous laugh)**

**Sasuke: (Goes and checks my other stories. Finds "strip")**

**Me: Uh-oh…**

**Sasuke: OMFG!!! I'm going to f***ing kill you!!!!!!**

**Itachi: (Appears out of nowhere) I quite liked it! ^^**

**Sasuke: Gah! You all are crazy! (Stomps off)**

**Itachi: So…?**

**Me: Wanna make-out now…?**

**Itachi… 0\\\0 … God yes!**

**Me: Okay, readers leave now. But don't forget to review first. (Runs off to make-out with Itachi)**


	5. Chapter 5 Am I Dreaming?

**Note: I don't own Naruto. I really missed my chance though. I was on eBay and saw it, but thought it was a joke. I stopped buying stuff on eBay when I bid $50 to own the world, and three weeks later I was sent a globe. I got ripped off. Should have bought it… Lolz. XD **

**Warning: In case you haven't been paying attention to the last three chapters, this story is about a hermaphrodite (a person with the sexual organs of both genders) If these types of things bother you, click "x" now, don't read, don't review. Otherwise read and review, nice comments or constructive criticism only, no flames. **

I looked into the room and saw Naruto sitting on his bed, crying. I stood for a moment deciding whether I should go in to comfort him or not. I stood in the doorframe and lightly knocked on the open door. Naruto looked up, automatically embarrassed that he was crying in front of a girl.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked. Naruto nodded silently without looking back up. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you okay?" I lightly pat his shoulder, then pulled away, unsure of what his reaction may be. He turns to me and gives a small smile.

"You remembered…" he said, I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Remembered?"

"My name, you remembered my name." he stated.

"Oh, yeah… Um.. I'm Hin-"

"Hinata Hyuga, I know." he smiled again, as his tears began to dry on his cheeks. I could only blush, and looked away shyly.

"So, what's the matter?" I asked, now putting my arm around his shoulder.

"I-I… Well… it's the reason I tried to…" he began.

"Oh… Well, do- do you want to talk about it? I'll listen."

"My parents… Um… my adoptive parents, I mean. I… was an orphan, and I lived by myself for years. But last year, social services found out, and took me into custody. They put me in a bunch of foster homes, but nobody wanted to keep me. Finally, this family took me in. I was with them for months, they were nice to me. Then they asked me if I would want them to adopt me. I graciously accepted, thinking my life would finally be happy. But a few weeks after my adoption, they started beating me… They said that I was a mistake, I shouldn't have been adopted… I shouldn't have been born…" Naruto put his face into his hands and began to sob again. What was I supposed to do? I wrapped my other arm around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder, shushing him to calm down. I don't know how long we sat like that, whether it was six seconds, or six minutes, but it didn't feel nearly long enough. Finally, Naruto pulled his head up and looked at me directly. I noticed a fading bruise around his eye, hard to see from a distance.

"Thank you. It's not fair…for me to dump my problems on you, when I barely know you…" Naruto said, giving me a saddened smile. I leaned over and wiped the tears from his cheeks with my thumb, he looked at me in surprise.

"S-sorry…" I blushed, pulling away.

"It's okay…" he smiled, and pulled me into a hug. I wasn't sure whether I was actually awake, or having the best dream of my life. He nestled his face into my neck, and breathed in the smell of my hair. I remember reading in a magazine once, that guys did that when they liked you. He pulled away, and rubbed my hair, smiling.

"I-I…" I stammered, I couldn't find my words. This was too good to be true. I never knew boys could actually be this sweet, I thought it was only in the movies.

"Is there anything that you want to talk about? I mean, why are you in this place? You seem way too pretty, and nice to be on suicide watch…" That was the last straw, I was melting. I had never been told I was pretty by anyone, except maybe my parents, but that doesn't count. I must have been blushing madly…because he seemed to think he had said something to upset me.

"Sorry! I- um.. Is your boyfriend going to be mad at me?" I stared at him in shock. Boyfriend? I didn't have a boyfriend?

"I…Um… don't have a b-boyfriend…" Goddamit, why was I stammering so much?

"Huh? But, no… You must… you're… way too beautiful not to… oh, oh no…Of course… I should figure I'm not that lucky… Is your girlfriend going to be mad?" I couldn't believe this boy… He was killing me. I had never felt so… normal…beautiful…in my whole life.

"No girlfriend either…I-I'm not dating anyone. I never have, I just…No one wants to date me…" I said, I was babbling now. Naruto blushed and looked down.

"I'd like to date you… That is…if you'd let me…?" he said, still looking at the floor. Before I could answer he lightly gripped my chin and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to my lips. I gasped, in shock, my first kiss. I melted as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, lightly massaging my tongue with his own. I couldn't believe it. This amazing guy, that I actually liked, kissing me, ME!!! Even though I had a- oh god! No, I couldn't let him do this…He wouldn't want me if he knew. I couldn't lie to such a good person. I jerked away suddenly, beginning to cry.

"Please, stop, I can't do this to you…" I wept. He looked at me confusedly.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Do you- do you not want to date me? I'm sorry…" he stammered. I felt so bad, here he was, giving me everything he ever dreamed of, as I ruined his life, and he still thought it was his fault.

"No, I want to…but. I can't do this to you. If you knew what I was…you'd be disgusted with me." I wasn't sure what I was saying.

"What do you mean? What you are…?" Naruto asked. And I could see the sincerity in his eyes. If I was going to reject such a beautiful person, I was going to be honest about why. I knew I had to tell him…

**Authors note: Ooh this is getting good. And, you're going to kill me for leaving you at such a major cliffhanger aren't you…? Oh god, please have mercy! I'm still kind of trying to figure out how reaction is going to be. But I really hope you are liking this story so far. And I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I usually do, my friend spent the night so…get over it. Lolz. Anyway, there may be a little hinting to uchihacest, if not some actual uchihacest in the next chapter or two. ^^ Just for humor of course, I think I know how I'm going to play it out, and it seems pretty damn funny in my head. But then again…my head is messed up. Whatevs… Watch for the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 Love is Love

**Note: I do not own Naruto, I did for, like, two minutes though. Me and Masashi Kishimoto were playing poker and he was in the hole, so he bet the contract to Naruto. I was giddy, hoping I could get more, so I doubled or nothing, and LOST IT!!! NOOOO!!!! **

**Warning: This story is about a person with the sexual organs of both people, so if you don't like, don't read or review. Otherwise give nice reviews or constructive criticism, no flames please. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked deep into Naruto's eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"I'm.. a…." I was struggling the words out.

"A what?" Naruto asked.

"A…a…hermaph-aphrodite…" I choked on a sob.

"A…what?" he asked. Great… so he didn't know. I had to take more time to explain what it was.

I whimpered, at the mere thought of the situation and hung my head.

"A hermaphrodite… is someone with, um… organs of… both sexes." I looked up with one eye.

Naruto was quiet. He looked at me without saying a word, slightly confused.

"So… you have a… penis?" he asked. I nodded.

"But… you're a girl… right?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Then, I don't see the problem." he said, and took my hand in his, pulling me into a hug. I gasped in amazement. He knew what I was, and he still liked me.

"So, you… still like me?" I asked, making sure it wasn't a trick.

"Of course I do, you're a great person, and that doesn't change anything. And I don't see love as a gender, it's love, no matter who it's with." Naruto said, he lifted my chin, and kissed me passionately. I relaxed, and let myself slip into ecstasy, as my wildest dreams came true. Here I was, with the hottest, sweetest guy ever, kissing me, knowing full well how different I was. His tongue slipped back into my mouth, like it had only moments before. It searched and stroked every inch of my cavern possible. He slid his hands into my hair, and sensually caressed my scalp. I was in heaven. Absolute heaven. Naruto pulled away from my wanting mouth, and I whimpered, until he moved on to something better. He kissed and nipped at my neck, stopping to gently suck at the sensitive pulse in my neck. As he sucked at my neck he hummed, and the vibrations drove me crazy. He really knew what he was doing. Suddenly, Naruto stopped, and looked at me embarrassedly.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid of what was going on in his mind. Naruto coughed and nodded his head in the direction of his door. I risked a glance and saw one of the nurses standing at the door way gawking at us, a blush growing across her face. I sat up instantly and tousled my hair back into place, scooting away from Naruto. I gave a smile and small nod, looking away and the nurse walked away, acting as if she hadn't seen a thing. Naruto walked over to his door and closed it.

"That was embarrassing…" Naruto said, walking back over to the bed. I giggled as he gave me a goofy smile. It was quiet, and a little awkward. I looked up at the wall and saw the clock. 12:45, wow, I had been in Naruto's room for half an hour now. In fifteen minutes visiting hours would start for the people in suicide watch. I wondered if my parents would come to see me. Probably not, so I guess I could stay here for just a few more minutes…

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything." I said. Naruto blushed, and looked away shyly.

"I really like you, and when we bust outta here, we should go to the movies or something." he replied.

"Yeah, when I bust outta here, I get to go to school."

"You've never been to school? You seem smart." he chuckled.

"Well, I've been home-schooled since I was seven, because I… didn't fit in." I said.

"Oh… well what school are you going to go to?"

"Most likely, Smithsville High School." I said. It was the closest one in the district, so I assumed that's where I was going. Naruto's face lit up, and I wasn't sure why.

"This is great, Hinata! That's where I'm going! After this incident, I'm being put in a new foster home, and I'm going to start fresh there. We can be together at school." Naruto spoke so fast that all of his words kind of jumbled into one big word. It took me a moment to process what he had said. I was going to be going to school with him! This was great! I'd be able to walk down the hallways with him, holding hands, like a normal teenage girl. I was then brought back to reality from my thoughts by Naruto's voice.

"So, um… I am your boyfriend now, right?" he asked. I laughed hysterically at how innocent he was.

"Yes, Naruto. I don't typically make out with random guys, and let them give me hickies." I chuckled.

"Oh…well that's probably good…" Naruto said, not quite aware of my joke. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"Visiting hours have now begun, visiting hours have now begun." a voice announced over the intercom. We ignored it as we sat together happily on his bed. Naruto put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent, he smelled good. He smelled like fabric softener and axe, it was nice.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"You smell nice." I sighed. I could feel Naruto smile in response. He leaned down and nestled his face into my hair.

"So do you…" he replied. I sat enjoying what had to be the best moment of my life, and looked out the window into the hallway. I saw a guy that looked much like Sasuke walk by. The only difference was that he was taller, had longer hair, and small lines on his cheeks. I wondered if they were related… they had to be. Brothers? Hmm…? I wonder… Eh…. Probably not, he was probably his dad.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

"Eh… nothing…" I shook off my thoughts. I was in the arms of the greatest guy ever, what did I care?

*Thunk* We heard a loud sound in the room next door.

"What was that?" Naruto questioned.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I went back to my room and told Nurse Kandy all about how I had met Naruto, and how he was so accepting of me. She told me she wished she had found guys like that when she was my age, rather than the creeps that she went out with. I might have left out the part about us ferociously making-out.

"Well, I need to check your pulse, and make sure that you're doing okay." Kandy said, pulling out her stethoscope, and placing to fingers on my jugular.

"Ow!" I winced.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I wasn't quite sure.

"Let me have a look." Kandy said, peering at my neck.

"Hinata… is that a hickey?!?" Kandy jeered. I looked away shyly.

"Maybe…" I mumbled awkwardly.

"It's okay, you're secret safe with me." Kandy winked.

I giggled and nodded in response.

**Author's Note: So what do you think people? Did you like all the fluff between Naruto and Hinata? I did. ^^ Keep reading, and sorry for the long update, I haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep lately, and that's never good when you're writing (except maybe Steven King, he had issues). Okay, so review please.^^**

**Sasuke: So…what was that "thunk"? **

**Me: … Idk…**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**Itachi: *magically appears* I think I know! : )**

**Sasuke: And what would that be?**

**Itachi: Let me demonstrate…**

**Sasuke: 0_0**

**Itachi: *Tackles Sasuke to ground* THUNK**

**Sasuke: Nooo! Help me! Kitty, save me!!**

**Me: Hold on a minute, just, let me watch for a little while…**

**Itachi: Heh heh. **

**Sasuke: Kitty, I'm going to kill you.**

**Me: *pulls out video camera* Yeah, okay. As long as I get it on camera.**

**Itachi: Yay! I've always wanted to be a porn star!**

**Sasuke: Grr… ..Kitty.**

**Me: Aaw yeah… totally worth it… *drools* **


	7. Chapter 7 Let Me Show You

**Warning: I shouldn't have to do this anymore, but I will… *sigh* This story is about a person with the sexual organs of both genders. No likely, no ready, no reviewy. 'Kay thankies. Also, this chapter includes Hinata having sex with Naruto, Hinata being a hermaphrodite.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto… But I could… I have my ways…mainly black-mail. You see, I am like the mist, I can hide in the most obvious place, and no-one knows, as I take pictures of the most improper things. So in a few weeks you should see a severe change in the Naruto series, soon owned by me. Oh Masashi, you should be receiving some copies of those pictures in a few days, and the privacy of them insured with the trade of the contract to Naruto. Muah ha ha. (Omg I'm just kidding people, so don't think I'm actually that desperate to black-mail him. I have not stooped that low…yet. XD)**

------------------------------------------------------

"So," Kandy began, "What exactly did you two do? Because a little birdy told me that you two were seen getting very intimate. And not long after there were some…very erotic noises comic from his room…"

I blushed, had I made any noises? Not anything that bad… I would like to think that he didn't…erm…yeah…after I left. But he is a guy. Awkward.

"No, all we did was make-out…" I defended myself, against this horrid accusation. Kandy looked at me questioningly.

"I swear!" I pleaded. I looked in her eyes, trying to find a hint of belief in her eyes. She finally sighed and nodded.

"Okay, if you say so, I believe you." She finally admitted. But now I couldn't help but wonder what it was that those nurses heard…

"All done." Kandy said, as she draped her stethoscope back over her shoulders. I snapped out of my curious daze. Kandy was walking out the door as she bumped into someone on their way in. She shuffled around the mystery guest and walked off. I saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. He rapped on the open door, asking me for permission to come in with his eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked, beckoning him in.

"So…?" Sasuke sat in a vacant chair, and stared me down with a smirk. Oh geez, what was he up to?

"I hear in the halls, that you were caught making out with that dobe, Naruto…" he had a positively evil grin on his face. (If you can't imagine, go on deviantART and look at the 'hurrplz' icon. XD)

"Shut up…" I grumbled, becoming very occupied with staring at a tile on the floor.

"Pfft… Why would you want to…? Never mind, I don't want to know why you like him…" Sasuke sighed.

"Did you just come in here to make fun of me?" I began, then remembered the man that I had seen earlier, who had an incredible resemblance to the bully sitting before me.

"Oh, I saw a guy today, he looked a lot like you. Had a pony-tail, and some wrinkle thingies on his face." I stated. Sasuke began blushing and got that 'hurrplz' look on his face again.

"Yeah…That's my Itachi-Nii…" Sasuke sighed, drifting into his own little world, which I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know what happened in it.

"Wait…? Nii? As in Nii-san? Like…brother?" I asked. Sasuke nodded quietly with an embarrassed look on his face. ( 0//x//0)

"The one you-" I was interrupted.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"And how did that go?" I asked.

"Goo~ood…" he sang. I stared at him confusedly.

"I told him…" he trailed off, though the ending was obvious.

"Oh, and, um. How did that go for ya?" I so had to know how that ended.

"He was not…opposed…to the thought…" he grinned. My eyes widened.

"Wha…?!?" "Hey Sasuke, where is your room?" I asked.

"Don't you think making out with one guy is enough for a day?" he chuckled. I just glared at him.

"Next to your boyfriend's room." he sighed. Oh wow, I began to understand what was happening here.

"I heard a..um… 'noise'…" I began.

"Teehee…" Sasuke giggled, "Let's just say, Itachi quite liked the idea… When I told him, he totally tackled me onto the bed and-"

"Woah! I interrupted him. "Don't tell me anymore…" I warned. Scratch what I said earlier, I so did NOT need to know how that ended…

---------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't been sitting in the cafeteria for long when Naruto took a seat next to me.

"Hey!" he greeted me, kissing me on the cheek, before mounting the chair next to me.

"Hey." I blushed, it was still hard to believe I was actually living this. Once he was sitting, Naruto wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his own. He placed a light kiss to my temple, and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" he smiled at me. I giggled, feeling embarrassed at his kindness.

"Yeah…these crappy fluorescent hospital lights are very flattering." I said sarcastically.

"You always look beautiful." He said, caressing my cheeks with his finger-tips.

I turned away shyly and resumed eating the hospital's excuse for dinner. Naruto rested his head on a propped elbow facing me, staring at me with a content grin on his face. Even though he was practically worshiping the ground I walked on, and complimenting me left and right, I felt extremely self-conscious.

"Eat your food before it gets cold." I lectured, peeking up at him with one eye under my bangs.

"It's still going to be just as gross if it's cold. I'd rather admire how pretty you are." He had a way with making me melt.

"I don't deserve such a sweet person." I sighed, giving him a melancholy smile.

"Yes you do. If anything, you deserve so much more." He brushed his hand against my cheek, hooking his thumb behind my ear. He sat contently watching me, rubbing his thumb on my neck. I turned back to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. That's all I could do to respond, because he left me speechless, and he took my breath away.

"After dinner, I have to get some check-ups and all that fun stuff. But after that I'd like to spend some time with you. Around nine, would you come down to my room?" Naruto asked.

"I'd love to." I smiled, and he held my hand in his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my room impatiently, glancing up at my clock. Grr.. Only 8:45, I couldn't wait to go see Naruto again. I laid down on my bed and thought about how lucky I was. I also wondered exactly Naruto was planning. After what felt like forever the clock reached 8:55, close enough. I got up and headed down the hallways, until I reached his room. I peered into the room, through the open door, and waved timidly at my boyfriend.

"Come on in." He said, scooting over, to make room for me on his bed. I shut the door behind me and sat down beside him and he immediately snaked his arms around me and pulled our bodies close together, as he nestled his face into my neck. He gingerly kissed my neck, and teasingly darted his tongue out, and flicked it across my skin. I giggled, and instinctually pulled away from the tickling sensation. He flopped back, laying down on the bed, pulling me down with him. I rested my head on his chest, and gripped his shirt, breathing in his heavenly scent. He curled his arm up and tousled my hair, and I heard him sigh in contentment.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at his gorgeous face.

"Nothing… I was just thinking." he said, smiling down at me. He rolled over to face me and propped his-self up on his elbow.

"What about?" I asked, staring into his eyes. Those pools of pure blue, that mesmerized me with the way they caught the light.

"I used to pray every night that I would find a great girl… I once offered god a bribe of my soul… But that prayer wasn't answered." I looked at him, feeling hurt, and wondering what he was talking about.

"Instead, I got the best girl, which is so much more than I asked for. But I'm glad he sent me you." He finished, and suddenly that hurt was gone. Instead I felt the most wonderful feeling of love. Something I had never felt on such a deep level. How as I supposed to thank him for treating me like the most beautiful, special girl in the world? I couldn't find the words. I leaned up to him and passionately kissed his lips, lightly sucking on his bottom lip. Everything about him was amazing, he was sweet, and delicious. He gave a small moan at the unexpected kiss, and I slid my tongue across the lip I had tenderly sucked moments before. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and ran it across his own, he sat up, trying to force us closer together, but we were as close as possible. He held his hand on the back of my head and lightly pushed me deeper into the kiss. I pulled away and gave him one last kiss on the lips before laying down next to him once again. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his strong chest, I felt so safe in his arms. I felt him shift and felt something tickling my ear. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smirked down at me and licked the shell of my ear, moving lower to suck on my lobe. I closed my eyes again and relaxed as he ravished my ear with his mouth. I moaned as he moved down further and sucked on my neck, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth. He moved lower, after making, yet, another mark on my neck, and grazed his lips against my collar-bone. I sighed heavily, pleased with the things he was doing to my body. He pulled away, sitting up, and straddled me. He looked down at me smiling, his eyes half-lidded as he hovered over me. He leaned down and hovered his face above mine. I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and laid my head back down, observing how hot he looked at that very moment.

"More…" he whispered in a husky voice. His tone of voice made me feel something, but what? I nodded and leaned up, eyes closed, waiting for him to kiss me. When I didn't feel his lips on mine I opened my eyes again, to see him getting up from the bed. He looked flustered as he stood up, staying still for a moment. I looked up at him confused. Had I done something wrong? He turned and walked to the door, grabbing the handle. Was he leaving? Had I made him mad? He pressed his thumb against the small button on the handle, and I heard a small click. Then he walked over to the window that peeked into the hall and drew the blinds. He turned back to me with a straight face and eased himself on top of me. Oh. He just didn't want to be interrupted again, like yesterday. That was embarrassing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, until he was laying on top of me. He leaned his head down next to my ear and made a seductive purr. There was that feeling again. What was it? I could feel it deep down, in the pit of my stomach. It was almost like an aching. I pulled at his shirt, trying to get closer. He got the hint and kissed me, pushing his lips roughly against mine. It was still passionate, but it was something else too. It was…hungry, needy. And that was okay with me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and ran it along the top, while reaching a hand into my hair and lightly gripping my locks. I moaned into the kiss, wanting more. Naruto reached his other hand up to my shoulder and held it down as he pressed his body against mine. I gasped at something poking my thigh.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um..y-you poked me…" He was quiet for a moment, most likely from embarrassment.

"Sorry…" he whispered, sucking at my ear again.

"Mmm…it's okay." I managed to say. I felt myself getting hard at his arousal, Naruto could feel it too. He shifted his hips and grinded our erections together, as we both moaned at the incredible friction. He freed his hand from the tangle in my hair and lowered it to my chest. He cupped my breast and lightly squeezed, making let out a loud moan. Naruto was pleased with the way I was reacting to his actions.

"Do you like the way I touch you, Hinata?" he sighed, drunken by lust. His whispering in my ear, speaking the way he was, caused something to erupt inside of me. A needy feeling, it was so animalistic. I dragged my hands down his back and dug my nails into his shirt.

"Mhmm… I-I love it. Please, more.." I panted, my logic slipping away.

"Let me show you how much I love you. Let me make you feel good…" he sighed. I grunted in approval and pressed my hips against his, trying to get more friction. Naruto pulled away, hastily pulling off his shirt. I tore mine off too, and quickly pulled him back down to me. I rubbed my hands onto his chest and felt his toned muscles. They rippled under my touch, and I realized how strong he really was. It turned me on, and I'm not sure exactly why, but most likely it was because he could protect me, yet he could use that strength to dominate me. And I wasn't against that idea. He pressed his hand back to my breast, and rubbed my nipple through the flimsy fabric of my bra. He rubbed in circular motions as my nipple became hard and erect. Naruto reached his hand beneath my body and unclasped my bra, pulling it off completely. He leaned his face down to my chest and flicked the tip of his tongue at my other nipple, and I gasped in ecstasy. I bucked my hips up, still trying to get friction. He pressed his thigh against my hip and swiveled back and forth. I groaned as our erections pressed together, stroking each other roughly. Naruto seized my hips and lifted me up, pulling down my pants and underwear. My erection, now freed from its confinements, lifted up immediately, begging to be touched.

"Hinata, can I-?"

"Oh god, just do anything, do whatever you want." I whimpered, desperate for some kind of touch. He moved down further, kissing the head of my penis. I writhed in frustration wanting more than what he was giving me so far. Naruto took the hint, sucking the tip into his mouth, the warmth and moisture incredible. Never in my life did I think my dream guy would be willing to do these kinds of things to me. I bucked my hips up, instinctually thrusting myself into his throat. Be pulled back, regaining his breath.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. Naruto just nodded and took me back into his mouth, holding my hips down this time. I gripped the bed sheets as an aching sensation grew in the pit of my stomach. Just as things were heating up Naruto pulled away. I groaned at the sudden lack of touch. He quickly pulled off his own pants and boxers, his erection springing to life. He straddled me again, slowly running his hands down my body. He stopped at my slit, rubbing two fingers at the entrance.

"Hmm…" I moaned as he separated my 'lips', making sure I was wet enough. He readied himself at my entrance and slowly thrust into me. I gripped his shoulders and attempted to pull him closer. His thrusts became faster and more erratic. It was so good, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Oh god! More!" Naruto fisted my hard dick and pumped in time to his thrusts. I bucked my hips into his hand desperate for release.

"Ngh! God, Hinata, I'm coming!" Naruto cried out. Hearing him yelling my name drove me over the edge, reaching my own climax. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. I pushed my head against his sweaty chest, and listened to his rapid heart-beat. He pushed himself up, pulling out, and laid down next to me. I cuddled against him as he covered us with the blanket and we both drifted into sleep.

**Author's note: Okay, so before you say anything, which will most likely be, "Well they had sex way too fast", I'm going to stop you with "I don't care". Lol. What can I say, I am a little on the lazy side and technically it could happen, when you're caught up in the moment. Anyway, aside from that what do you think. Constructive criticism and good comments are welcomed, flames are not. Anywho, drop a review to encourage me to continue writing this story. ^^ I love you devoted readers. Thanks. Bye.**


End file.
